Cenicienta por un día
by Regular.fic
Summary: Después de vivir una vida miserable toda la vida, Starfire tiene la oportunidad de escapar de la pobreza aceptando la propuesta de matrimonio de un completo extraño. El único problema es que su prometido, Robin, es una persona insoportable, caprichosa y mal educada. ¿Podrá los sentimientos de Starfire cambiar con el tiempo?


**Capítulo 1:**

Conociendo al tirano

* * *

Martes 8 de la mañana. El sol ya cubría las calles dando por inicio un nuevo día. Había un par de personas que llegaban por su café diario. Aun siendo temprano, era una hora en la que se encontraban un poco atareados por la cantidad de gente que iba y por los pocos empleados que cubrían esas horas. Ese día en especial fue pesado. Gente cansada, gente alterada, solo querían su servicio rápido.

―Lo siento.― Dijo la chica de cabellera rosa mostrando una reverencia de disculpa hacía al hombre de enfrente.

El chico que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, torció la boca como signo de disgusto, colocó el periódico que leí sobre la mesa y se puso de pie mirándola fijamente. Era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años de edad. Llevaba ropa semi-formal, probablemente trabaja cerca de ahí o se trataba de un universitario que gustaba de vestir bien. Su expresión no había cambiado ni por un solo momento. Él estaba enfadado, aquella novata que se encontraba frente a él, le estaba haciendo pasar por un mal rato.

― ¿Tú te harás responsable?― Le mencionó apuntando a la parte baja de su pantalón, que tenía una enorme mancha oscura, causada por el reciente accidente.

La chica elevó un poco cabeza y nuevamente se disculpó en forma de reverencia.  
―Lo siento, me haré responsable.― Tomó una servilleta que guardaba en el bolsillo de su mandil y con ambas manos se la entregó al joven cliente. Sus manos temblaban del miedo. A pesar de llevar 1 año entero trabajando en la cafetería, era la primera vez que se veía involucrada en un problema con un cliente.

―¿Acaso estás bromeando? ― Dijo el chico veinteañero alzando bastante su voz dejando mostrando su descontento ante la acción de la chica de cabellera rosada.

Si el ambiente no se encontraba tenso ya, el repentino grito del cliente alteró a los comensales a su alrededor. Había un par de personas que se les quedaba viendo desde sus asientos, otros simplemente recogían sus pedidos y se dirigían a la salida no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo a la disputa entre el joven y la empleada. Los demás empleados no tenían otro opción que la de seguir en sus puestos de trabajo, ya que se encontraban en una hora pico.

La chica de cabellos rosados que seguía apenada con la mirada hacia abajo, alzó su rostro sobresaltada por el repentino grito. Sus ojos temblorosos se encontraron con los del hombre frente a ella. El joven mostraba una cara de disgusto extrema. Cada rasgo facial dejaba claro que estaba muy incómodo con la situación.

―eh, ¿Por qué…― Pronunció la muchacha antes de ser interrumpida.

―Yo no manché mi pantalón, fuiste tú. ¿Acaso esperas que me agache? Ni siquiera lograrás limpiarlo con esa cosa― Antes de poder recibir respuesta alguna, el joven se puso rápidamente de pie. Este alcanzó la mano de la mujer frente a él, sosteniéndola firmemente de la muñeca escaneando a la chica de pies a cabeza.

―Este pantalón, señorita, cuesta $700 dólares. ― Dijo el hombre soltando una risa falsa al final.

―¿Qué harás al respecto? ― Mencionó en un tono de voz en el que solo ellos dos podrían haber escuchado.

La chica de pelos rosado comenzó a sudar. ¿De dónde iba ella a sacar tal ridícula cantidad? Apenas ganaba lo suficiente para vivir. Tragó una gran cantidad de saliva y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. ¿Qué podría vender? ¿Qué podría firmar? Algo debía de ayudarle en esa situación.

―Yo…―mencionó casi sin aire.  
―Yo no cuento con tal cantidad de dinero. Como verá, soy solo una empleada en una cafetería. ― mencionó esperando algo de simpatía por parte del muchacho.

El joven soltó la mano de chica la cual ya parecía estar cambiando de color. Volvió a escanear a la chica detenidamente para después detenerse en el nombre que colgaba de su pecho.

―¿Star? . ― Dijo el joven.  
―¿Tu nombre es Starfire? ― Repitió de una manera seria.

―Sí, ese en mi nombre. ― Mencionó algo confundida.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risita burlona. Tomó el periódico que había dejado con anterioridad en la silla donde se encontraba sentado y lo dobló cuidadosamente.

―¿Quién diría que te conocería en un lugar como este?― Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

―¿Disculpa?. ― Dijo Starfire con algo de confusión.

―No importa, supongo que todavía no lo sabes. ―Caminó de lado de Starfire con la intención de salir de la tienda, pero se detuvo cuando logró estar detrás de ella.  
―Soy Robin, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. ― Le dijo para seguir su camino.

Después de todo el teatro que se había montado hace unos cuantos minutos, Star no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella ya se veía totalmente en la cárcel o mendigando entre sus familiares por dinero.

―Espera, ¿Qué hay de su pantalón?. ― Le dijo la chica mientras giraba bruscamente una vez que salió de sus pensamientos.

En muchacho que ya se encontraba tomando la puerta de salida, se detuvo por unos segundos y voleó a ver a la muchacha.

―Después me lo pagaras, te lo aseguro. ― Terminó de hablar y salió lentamente de la tienda dejando a todos con caras de sorpresas.

Con la salida del tal sujeto Robin, rápidamente regresó la tranquilidad a la cafetería. El gerente que acababa de llegar y ser informado de lo sucedido, llamó inmediatamente a Star a su oficina, únicamente para confirmar que los hechos que le había contado eran ciertos.  
La dejó ir con un simple regaño pero sin ningún castigo grave.

Starfire se encontraba muy confundida. No sabía quien era ese sujeto, lo único que sabía es que le había dado bastante miedo. Esperaba no volver a toparse con ese chico en un largo tiempo. Las palabras del joven le penetraron totalmente los oídos. ¿porque era necesario recordar su nombre? ¿quien era exactamente Robin y porqué se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Starfire? Todas esas dudas y más se quedaron en su cabeza durante todo el día.

* * *

 _El Primer encuentro de Starfire y Robin._

 _¿Será que Starfire lo vuelva a ver?_

 _¿Será que descubrirá la razón de sus actos?_

* * *

 **Buenas, mucho tiempo sin saludar a la comunidad. Soy de esas autoras que escriben mucho, sube poco y luego lo borra. Lo siento xD  
** **Hoy les traje este fic que lleva entre mis documentos por varios meses sin publicar, espero sea de su agrado.  
** **Nunca había escrito un fic de esta pareja, ni siquiera he leído uno de ellos. No estoy segura de la respuesta del fandom :c Espero no me maten xD**

Sugerencia, opiniones, cartas de amor y de odio, todos a los reviews 3

Saluditos


End file.
